A Mother's Love
by JuunishiLupus
Summary: Inari Uchiha, the wife of Itachi Uchiha and mother of Saya Uchiha, has been missing for a year. Having lost her memories she was living a lie, unware of what was going on with her family. But the day of Itachi's death, Inari suddenly regains her memories. It's now her mission to find her daughter and to never let her go.


For a year no one in the Akatsuki knew what happened to Inari Uchiha. The pink haired member of the Akatsuki, wife to Itachi and mother to Saya. A year ago Pein had given her orders to go on a mission. It was a simple mission to just gather information, a simple spying mission. So she was sent alone. Everything had gone fine until she was heading away from the village. She had been spotted by the ANBU of the village and they launched their attack. Though she fought back, Inari lost in the end. She sustained several injuries, one of them being a bad hit to the head.

She spent the next week out cold in the hospital. When she came to she was confused. Not only was she in an unknown room but for some reason she was strapped down. It only further confused her when someone came into the room and began to question her. She had no idea what they were talking about. Seeing that the female was no longer a threat to them, the decision was made. She would be given a new identity and would be welcomed into the village. Because she remembered nothing, she assumed that what she was told was the truth.

Akira Mizuki was who they said she was. She was one of the teachers at the academy. They gave her an apartment and that was that. For a year Inari Uchiha was completely unaware of her true identity. She took on the role of Akira Mizuki and believed it to actually be her real life. However, as time went on, she began to feel like things weren't quite right. She felt like something was missing but what she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps it was just her feeling lonely since she lived on her own, had no family and no relationship. That had to be it...right?

It was today that things would change once more. Standing in the kitchen she was cleaning up after making herself something for lunch. Her green eyes suddenly widened as she dropped the pan, her hands gripping the edge of the counter. Tears clouded her eyes as one hand released the counter to grab at her chest, right over her heart. It hurt. It felt like someone had just stabbed her through the heart. Why did she suddenly feel like this? It was then that memories flashed through her mind. Her as a child following around a boy with long black hair and black eyes. Who was he?

"I-Itachi..."

The name slipped out of her mouth. Everything flashed through her mind. Their academy years, graduating together and being on the same squad. Becoming Chunin and then Anbu, all together. Always together. The night he left the village with a promise to return to her. The night they spent together years later, the night their daughter was concieved. Finding out she was pregnant. Giving birth to their daughter. Him returning a year after and taking them both with him. Her life with the Akatsuki, with Itachi, with Saya. It all came back. She was not this Akira Mizuki that they told her she was. She was Inari Uchiha, mother of Saya Uchiha and wife of Itachi Uchiha. She was born in the Leaf village into the Hiashi clan.

It was also at this time that Inari remembered what happened. She had been attacked. She forgot everything and they took advantage of that. Inari pushed away from the counter an angry scream escaping her. She punched the nearby wall and growled. How dare they feed her these lies. Her family needed her and they kept her from them. Again her heart ached causing her to stop and clutch her chest again, tears spilling from her eyes. Something was wrong, very wrong. She had to get back, they needed her.

"Inari."

The voice caused her head to snap up as she looked towards the figure. Slowly she straightened up so she was standing. More tears filled her eyes before falling. Even though she wished that it was really him, she knew that Itachi truly wasn't standing before her. It was an illusion. Something he had done once before when he was injured during a mission. It had been a way to get a message to her, should he die. This only further confirmed her suspicion and feeling. Something was wrong and she had to return.

Instead of keeping it's distance, what she assumed to be the fake Itachi came closer until he was before her. She had no time to react before she was pulled in against his chest, his lips against hers, silencing any protests that she might attempt to make. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before closing. No. Not a clone. Her Itachi was here. But how did he know where she was? He pulled back but kept her close as he looked at her. That look brought back her fears. She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"No.."

Her voice came out a whisper. She didn't want to believe this.

"I love you Inari."

And the he was gone. Inari felt the ache in her heart again. She pushed herself away from the wall she had collapsed against. She was leaving. Inari waited until night fall. She left the apartment with nothing but the clothes on her back. She snuck out of the village and quickly ran away from it. Inari would kill anyone who got in her way. She was going to get back to her family and no one was going to stop her, she wouldn't allow it.

It took her three days to reach the hideout. Her heart ached the whole time and then everything went numb. It was like her body already knew what was going on. Her heart knew without having to hear the words. She stood in front of the hideout, taking in a few deep breaths to calm down. She would be questioned for her disapperance but right now that was the last thing on her mind. Her arms ached to hold her daughter again.

"Inari?"

The voice caused the female to look up. She stared at the blue skinned man.

"We all thought you were dead Inari. Where have you been?"

"It's...it's a long story. One that I will gladly explain later. I just want to be with my family right now."

Silence fell over them both, causing Inari to feel uneasy. The look on Kisame's face changed. He appeared troubled, upset or sad even. What happened? Her mind began to go through all of the possibilities and it frightened her.

"Inari...Itachi is..."

Kisame couldn't even finish his sentence. Another sharp pain struck her heart, causing her to collapse to her knees with a painful cry. It made sense now, why he showed up. Even if before that time he had no idea where she was, he had to see her once last time. Somehow he had managed to find her. Perhaps it was from her memories coming back, she wasn't sure. But whatever the reason, Itachi had come to her to say goodbye.

"Saya...where's Saya?"

She whispered, raising her head to look at him.

"With Itachi's brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke? More memories flashed through her mind. All the times she helped Itachi babysit little Sasuke. Little Sasuke always following Itachi around. Always wanting Inari to play with him when she was over. Sasuke knew of Saya now and was with her daughter. It was some comfort knowing that her daughter was safe. But she still needed to get to her side. She needed to get to her daughter. Needed her to know that she was still alive.

With that Inari stood up and turned away from the hideout. She ignored Kisame calling after her. Finding Sasuke and Saya was her only concern now.


End file.
